Welcome to Earth
by Kyliegurl13
Summary: We all know there are fanfics like this - the Maplestory characters being sent to Earth. BUT what would actually happen if they did? Evan thinks that the TV is a box that traps people, Freud thinks phones are animals, Mercedes mistakes the train to be a dragon, Phantom has his thieving habits, Aran likes WWE and how do they keep their secret with Lumi turning into bad? SingaporeAU!
1. Chapter 1 - Mapling is Awesome

**So… My first Maplestory Fan-fiction. I wonder how well it would do. Well, Read and Review.**

Whatever which is happening now, I can only blame my cousin. Why? Here's what happened: It was raining like the rain would never let up and my cousin and I were bored. So, he insisted we play Maplestory though I prefer just reading fan-fictions. After I logged into my account (which I hadn't used in three years and I took half an hour to crack the password), I clicked on my favourite character, a Mercedes named Kyliestar7.

After playing for a long time, I finally levelled up to get fourth job so I went to see what new skills I could use. At that time, my cousin was going home, in a flurry of waving hands.

After I said my goodbyes to him, I returned to my laptop and saw this skill 'Reality Twist'. I was curious and dragged it over to my key controls.

I used it and immediately this weird Black Mage looking creature appeared overhead (you know, like the Empress' Blessing just that this was the Black Mage) and all my mana and HP went down to zero. And the screen went white and the white spread from the screen into the room and I blacked out.

"Urmph." I had said as I blearily opened an eye to see six strange figures hanging over me. At first I was confused, okay, maybe two were my parents but why were there six...? Then, my vision cleared and I screamed.

WHY IN THE NAME OF FRITH' WERE ARAN, EVAN, FREUD, LUMINOUS, MERCEDES AND PHANTOM in my friking room?! They weren't real! They were just characters in a game! Oh gawd! They stared at me.

I stared back.

"Is she mute?" Phantom hissed to Aran.

"No. She just screamed." Aran whispered back. As for me, I just stared at them. This was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

"YEOWCH!" I shrieked after pinching myself. The six stared at me like I was mad. But what if I was mad? Was I seeing things? Am I crazy?! I took a deep breath and decided to try and work things out.

"Um... Hi. I'm Kylie. You are...?" Of course I knew their names but this was basic manners, asking for their names.

"I," Mercedes said, fidgeting with her bow, looking slightly creeped out, "Am Mercedes, Queen of Elves and Master of Bow-guns."

"I am Freud, Dragon Master. This is my successor, Evan." Freud said politely, bowing slightly.

I couldn't help it but it just slipped off my tongue, "Aren't you dead?!"

Freud nodded, "Yes... Sort of... But Rhinne sealed my spirit in a chamber so when I was pulled here..." Freud trailed off and stared around my room, "Where are we?" The other heroes looked more interested now, looking at me expectantly.

"Um... This is Singapore?" I said, vaguely wondering how awkward it was.

"Eh... No. It can't be Singapore. I have been there. Full of Stop Sign Monsters." Phantom spoke up. I was confused until I remembered there was a Singapore in the game.

"Um. This is Earth." I said.

"What is Earth?" Evan and Mercedes said at the same time, looking at me in confusion.

"Uh... A place like your Maple World?" I bit my tongue.

"We are not in Maple World?" Aran asked, testing how it sounded.

"We are not?" She tried again almost as if she couldn't believe it.

"Um. No." I glanced nervously at the pole arm she carried. What was its name...? Maha?

Evan looked terrified, "What happened?" But three people gave him blank looks and the other three shrugged.

Just at that moment my phone started vibrating. All of them looked at it.

"Uh... Kyl... What's-your-name, what's that?" Luminous asked.

I didn't feel irritated that he didn't know my name but more because I felt like screaming, "You have androids and generoids but no phones?!" Of course I didn't but instead I said, "It's a phone. You can talk to far away people."

"Oh! Like telepathy that Mir and I do?" Evan piped up.

I stared at him blankly, "Somewhere along that line."

I picked up my phone and pressed the pick-up call button and put it to my ear as the Maplestory characters looked at me curiously.

"Hullo?"

"Hello! Kylie! Mom here! Dad and I have more work in France so we won't be back until next, next Sunday!" My mother's voice chirped over the phone.

"Okay..." I said, feeling half-relieved. The last thing I needed was for my parents to meet this craziness.

As I ended my call, I heard the Heroes whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and looked at them, "So... Uh... Introductions?" I said nervously.

"I am Luminous. Mage of Light."

"Oh."

"I'm Phantom, Mi lady~" Phantom bowed and brushed his lips across my knuckles. I'm sure it's a gentleman act but it just made me jerk my hand away in disgust and wiped my hand on my shirt. Phantom looked surprised but didn't comment.

"Uh... Nice to meet you all. Do you know how to get back?" I asked, staring at my now-black laptop screen. All the heroes either shrugged or gave me a blank look.

"I guess not..." I said. What was I supposed to do? I was not much older than Evan and that pretty much meant I basically was a hundred years younger than the rest. What could I do? I didn't have magic to whizz them back into the game or anything.

"Could you... Um... Host us while we figure it out?" Freud started nervously, "If it's not too much of a bother, of course." He added hastily. What could I do? Reject them? I nodded dumbly.

"Thank you!" Evan cried and hugged me. I drew back and almost punched him. I mean, a boy doesn't just pounce on you.

I immediately started doing planning in my head.

"Um... Aran and Mercedes, you can take the sleeping bags?" I pointed to the two bags hanging off my doorknob. "Freud and Evan can take the couches." I stared at the dragon. What on Earth was I supposed to do with a DRAGON?! "Luminous and Phantom could share the guest room. And that dragon can sleep with my rabbit, I'll just spread some hay on the floor or something." I mumbled the last part, was there enough hay?

"Thank you, Kylie was it?" Mercedes bowed.

An hour after all the craziness. I was still in confusion and at lost. We were sitting in a ring on my living room floor and just talking about Earth since I told them I knew about the Maple World already. Mercedes was particularly interested when I said I learned archery and could hit bulls eye.

As for Freud, he was very interested in the 'schools' and 'classes' I had.

Phantom was more interested in my mother's fashion magazines and stuff. What was wrong with him?

Luminous didn't speak much until I talked about a boy I knew with split personality.

Aran was terribly interested as I told her that I learnt martial arts.

"There!" She yelled, glancing at Phantom, "Who says women aren't tough?!" Phantom replied with a careless shrug.

"So um... Why don't you have 'school' today?" Freud asked.

"Uh... It's my June Holidays." I deadpanned.

It was weird, talking to these... Game characters. But they were nice. Scratch that. They were nice minus that Phantom. I don't know why but he got on my nerves. A lot. After like, an hour of talking, I suggested I fixed up dinner in which Freud and Evan insisted to help.I admit. I'm not much of a cook. Normally I would just buy food from the food shops nearby but I didn't feel like leaving them alone in my house and possibly come back and find it in ruins...

After 3 failed attempts to crack the eggs, I finally fried a few eggs and sliced them up before tossing the strips into the rice that was boiled with carrots and peas. It kind of resembled fried rice and I was proud I didn't burn anything. My phone vibrated again and I saw a text from my cousin.

"Hey Kay! They are showing the Hunger Games on Fox TV. Check it out." The text said.

Oh. The Hunger Games, eh? I loved the book and I never saw the movies as my parents discouraged 'such violence' and plus, I wanted to show off to the heroes what a TV was. I had mentioned it to them during our listless chat but I doubt they got the idea. After I handed out the dinner to the Heroes who looked at it like they couldn't believe it was food, I pressed the remote and turn on the TV.

Evan stared at the screen, "OH RHINNE! The people are trapped in the box!" He panicked.

I face palmed, "No. It's the TV I mentioned. People act out shows and they display the shows on it as entertainment." I said, tossing the remote up and catching it. Aran regarded the TV with confusion but didn't say anything, "Besides, there is a show you may like to watch, Mercedes and Aran."

"Oh? What?" Mercedes asked, staring at the screen disbelieving.

"It's the Hunger Games. The main character won using bows." I smirked slightly. Nailed it. Mercedes immediately shushed the other Heroes up and we watched the movie. The Heroes commented a lot. I mean, a lot but I can't blame them. They had never seen such things.

Mercedes was excited every time Katniss fired an arrow. "What skill!"

Evan was nervous. "What violence! The capitol is cruel!"

Aran was enjoying it, "Just stab him!"

Phantom was enjoying it too. In a different way. "Wow. That Glimmer is pretty~" I mentally face palmed.

The good TV time was over and Mercedes was the first to speak up, "Um... Do you have showers on Earth?"

I nodded and slapped my forehead. After collecting the dishes from the Maplestory Characters, I dumped them in the sink and tossed at them some towels and soap to wash up.

And god, Mercedes takes long in the shower. I mean, super long. She was in there for HALF AN HOUR. What was she trying to do? Try out all the shampoo products? Aran was faster. Much faster. And gosh, Phantom took very long too.

"You guys better not rack up my water bill." I said.

"Um... Who is Bill?" Luminous dead panned.

I felt like banging my head on the wall. Explanation time again.

-TIME SKIP-

"Good Night." I said and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't know how to feel. So there were game characters in MY house and I was taking care of them and who knows WHEN they would leave?!

I tossed around. This was crazy. Hopefully this was just a dream and I would wake up and find NO DRAGON in my house. Honestly, I half expect that lizard to eat up my rabbit. It's a tad too carnivore with... Sharp teeth.

I don't think anyone else was asleep anyways. Aran was talking softly to Mercedes as far as I could hear and I could hear Evan's childish voice talking to Freud outside. Luminous and Phantom were locked in a heated argument and I was worried they would burn the place down. Luckily I heard Freud yell at them and they shut up.

After an hour of lying in bed, I gave up and turned on my phone. I didn't bother finding my earpieces and just played Ellie Goulding's 'Burn' right there, attracting the attention of the heroes again who bombarded me with questions. And it was VERY late when I finally fell asleep, covering myself with the blankets in case Phantom decided to be a complete pervert or something.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling, not moving except for blinking at it.

It was just a dream, wasn't it? I dreamed that Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Luminous, Evan and Freud came to the real world and all. Ah... But it was such a nice dream... I stared at the ceiling smiling. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to just think about the dream and...

"AHHH! PHANTOM!" My heart froze. Wait. They were here?! They were ACTUALLY still here?! Half of me felt happy but my sensible part screamed NOOOO! What on Earth was I supposed to do?

**Well, the end. How was it? Was it okay? *anxious* Uh… R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mapling is Epic

**Hmm… Twelve views… I expected more but I don't care – I mean, not a lot of people play Maplestory anymore so yeah. But really, no followers or reviews? Really people? Is it the lack of chapters or the fact that I suck at writing? Guess it's both but who cares~?**

"_AHHHHH!_" There was a brilliant flash of white light outside followed by a crash. _Oh damn. I'm dead. _I thought. If they broke anything, I swear on the name of El' Aria, I would kill them. It doesn't matter if they have powers and I don't. If a pen is mightier than a sword and tongues were sharper than knives than why couldn't a human be stronger than a …whatever they were. **(I.e. Elf/Phantom/Random Species). **

I leapt out of bed and dashed into the living room and saw Phantom and Luminous at each other's necks, one was shaking the other furiously and, god – in the name of Frith', they were yelling loudly. I mean, seriously, loudly. It's a wonder no neighbours complained yet. It was early in the morning – seven fifteen – and I'm not a morning person. If things screw up in the mornings and I hadn't consumed a coffee or _some _kind of drink, I tend to be a little grouchy. Okay, scratch that. A lot grouchy. I stormed up to the group – the two fighting and the dragon masters trying to break them away from each other – who didn't seem to notice me because they were too preoccupied with their battle there.

Time to show whose boss, I mean, this _is _my house. I grabbed the back of Phantom's fancy costume and flung him as hard as possible onto the floor doing the same to Luminous with my other hand. They both managed to halt their fall and I cursed my lack of strength. But what I _didn't _expect was for a whole swarm of cards to fly up at me. I ducked and the swarm crashed into the wall behind. Okay now _that _made me pissed. They already broke a flower pot and now they ruined the wall. I was sooooooo in trouble.

"I FRIKIN LET YOU GUYS STAY AND YOU FRIKIN TRASH MY PLACE!" I yelled at the duo who were dusting themselves up, looking at me like I was mad.

"Uh… sorry." Luminous said while Phantom shrugged.

"Miss, I apologise for my comrades' behaviour," Freud said, his eyes sincere, "I supposed I better keep them apart."

"Good idea," I said through gritted teeth. I was about to get a glass of water or prepare breakfast for the Heroes when a hard slap landed on my back. I jerked up and faced Aran who was grinning away happily and a slight smirk in her eyes as she pushed her white fringe back.

"Nice way of handling those two. Considering that you have no magic."

I shrugged and just headed into the kitchen but not before I was stopped again, but this time by Evan. "Hey um… Kylie? Can we go outside? I want to see what Earth is like." And that was when I felt like I wanted to melt and slide away. If I was having trouble trying _not _to get reported in my house. What disaster would strike outside? In public. And the risk of people recognising them… But then again, Evan looked so eager that I just _had _to agree.

"Yeah. Sure. After breakfast." I said, wondering what on Earth I was trying to achieve by messing up my life even more.

"Yay! Thank you! Are there any monsters to slay?"

The question stunned me for a moment. I mean, _really? _Monsters, on earth. That sounded ridiculous but I had to remind myself that Evan technically didn't know anything about Earth so I had to show him and the rest. Anyways, I'm proud of my world and I want to show people from other world what Earth was like.

"Um… No. There aren't such beasts around."

"Oh. No stop-sign monsters or garbage-can ones?"

I shook my head and Evan grinned.

I regret deciding on making breakfast for anyone. Why? Because I'm a failure at a chef. (I won first for home economics once but that was only because my partner was, like, this awesome chef's daughter and all). But for me, I don't know the first thing about cooking and as I said, there is _no _way I am going out and coming back with the place in ruins. I can't even make a sandwich without breaking something. **(Just joking) **Hey, but I was going out anyways so… why not bring them out?

I was about to go out and tell them when the freakiest thing happened. A weird insignia appeared in thin air, I recognise it as the Empress' Blessing skill and the next moment, a man just _fell _from my ceiling. I did the natural thing anyone would do at that moment. I opened my mouth and screamed. Must have sounded retarded but yeah.

The man – I think his name was Mihile? Or was it Hawkeye? – pointed a gloved hand crackling with electricity in my face and yelled, "I demand to know where the heroes are, Black Wing scum!"

And I couldn't help but laugh. I looked behind him, into the living room and yelled, "_GUYS! _There's a creepy man with a glove here! Is he one of your pets?!" I purposely did that because I'm a complete jerk and wanted to rub that guy the wrong way because I'm all mean like that.

I mean, I am a female but that doesn't mean I can't be sarcastic, rude or a complete jerk, does it?

Freud was the first one into the kitchen, in his hand was my copy of _The Fall of Five._

"Hawkeye!" Freud gasped. Okay, so that was Hawkeye and not Mihile. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?"

"Freud! You're okay!" Hawkeye dashed over to Freud.

"Yeah. How did you get here? Is there a way to get back?" Freud asked as the other heroes crowded around behind.

"Um… Not of any I know." Hawkeye said, "The Empress and Shinsoo combined their powers to send me here to find and protect you all! But I didn't expect the Black Wings to be involved in this." Hawkeye glared at me while all the Heroes looked confused.

"Pause break, Eaglebutt." I smirked, as a muscle in his cheek twitched, "I'm not a Black Wing. I am a random person who you can just call Kylie."

"I'm Hawkeye. Not Eaglebutt. What do _you _know about Maple World anyway? Do you know how beautiful Ereve is?" He snapped.

"Actually, she does." Mercedes (oh good, she's finally awake) dead panned.

"WAIT WHAT. She's not from Maple World." Hawkeye stared at me like I was some zoo specimen. I rolled my eyes and face palmed.

"Uh… I don't know. She just knows."

Well, I didn't tell them that I _played _Maplestory because if I was transported into Maple and people told me they played Earth, I would freak out. So, being nice and sweet, I decided not to tell them that Maple World was a game here.

"How would an Earth-ling 'just know'?"

"I just do, Ravenclaw." It's not my fault his name is so easy to make fun of.

"Crazy…" Hawkeye muttered. I had to agree with him for that one. Then I remembered what I was going to tell them.

"We're going out for breakfast." I said while the others (minus Hawkeye) looked excited, "But we need new names for you because we can't let the world know game – I mean, Maple World exists." I scan them, "Evan's name is perfectly fine and human and Freud's is… close to human and sounds human enough but Mercedes is a car brand here, being called Phantom would be deemed weird, being called Luminous or Aran would be suspicious and being called Hawkeye is retarded."

"A CAR BRAND?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HAWKEYE?"

Well, more or less the reaction I expected. But after about five minutes, I got my way. Mercedes became known as Melina. Aran became known as Alicia. Phantom was now called Peter (I don't know _how _he chose that). Luminous was Luka and Hawkeye was Haden.

"Okay, great! So, you are all supposed to be my uh… visiting distant relation or whatsoever who are touring around." I clapped my hands, "Oh and the dragon _definitely _can't come along."

"No! He can be like a lizard! A big pet lizard."

"You do realise this is Singapore and if you are spotted carrying a large, never seen before species of lizard, you can be jailed for 'illegal possession of wildlife'." I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Um…" Hawkeye said, "Doesn't Aran need to do something about her hair? I mean, I once heard from a rumour that humans only have white hair when they grow old." That guy was smarter than I thought.

I thought his speech over, "Nah, it's fine, really. People are dyeing their hair crazy colours. I mean, take that youtuber Jian Hao Tan for example, his hair is dyed white." I shrugged. Phantom seemed to want to ask something – most likely what youtube was – but didn't say anything.

[-*-]

"Oh my god! That's the fountain lion thing I see back in Maple Wor-"

"SHHHH!" Everyone hissed at Phantom who raised his hands in a sign of defeat. Evan had pointed out the Merlion and the Heroes plus the one Cygnus Knight wanted to look at it, exclaiming about how tall it was. So far, the trip was fun. I mean, extremely fun. They were very interested about the country which made me happy and proud.

And the thing that ruined it was when my friend, Athena, ran up to me.

"Hi Kylie! Who are they?" She asked, jerking her head at the Heroes and Knight.

"Um… My visiting cousins. What are _you _doing here?"

"You had visiting cousins?" Athena asked, raising her eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Mi' Lady, it's a pleasure to meet you." Phantom did that gentleman thing again that amused Athena a lot. "I am Peter."

"Oh. I am Athena."

Mercedes perked up, "Athena Pierce?" She asked hopefully.

"Who's Athena Pierce?" Athena dead panned as I groaned and buried my head in my palms.

"Um… no one. Just someone I knew." Mercedes laughed nervously, "I'm Melina."

"I'm Fred."

"I'm Evan."

"I'm Haden."

"I'm Alicia."

"Woah! Alicia? Like as in, Alicia Keys?" Athena asked.

"Uh – who is Alicia Keys?" Aran threw me a panicked look.

"Very nice coincidence to meet you here, Athena, but I have to go now." I said, steering the group away before we made another slip-up.

Just before I walked off, I heard Athena gasp, "What's that?"

And the Heroes and Knight's blood ran cold as a faint outline of the Black Wings' logo appeared for the briefest second above the water before dissolving into thin air. But it was enough for a warning. The Black Mage was here too?

**And that's the end. I actually meant for it to be longer but I'm too busy watching Ryan Higa and doing my drawing. And, of course, playing Maplestory. Currently my Evan is stuck at a measly level 67 and I am desperately trying to level up. Till next time, viewers. Please R&R. Constructive Critism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mapling is Hilarious

**Hurph. I'm wounded. Still no reviews? Don't worry people! The romance will come soon~ And I LOVE the pairings: Mercedes X Freud, Phantom X Luminous and Evan X Aran. I don't know why I like Evan X Aran. They don't match but I find it cute. I don't think **_**anyone **_**has paired them together before… **

"The Black Wings! I'm sure of it!" Hawkeye hissed. Mercedes casted a grim look at Aran who shrugged, both having no idea what to do.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would _they _be here?" Freud asked me as if I knew the reason.

"I should have brought Mir along… he can sense danger." Evan said in a small voice. We were currently sitting on a bench and 50% of us were freaked out, 25% were blank and 25% couldn't wait to get into another fight. I was the 25% who were blank because I have _no _idea what to do. So… the Heroes weren't the only ones here, eh?

"I'm afraid that Hawkeye has failed to report back to us." Cygnus announced to the rest of the knights. The news hit them hard. They were confused at first, before realisation sunk in.

"We shouldn't have sent him there…" Oz looked at the brink of tears. Irena awkwardly patted her on her shoulder.

"That rascal…" Eckhart mumbled.

Cygnus silenced them with a sweep of her hand, "Yes, I'm afraid that now, with the Heroes gone and one Knight gone, our defence is weak. I need all of you on double duty until we can work this out. Shinsoo, Neinheart and I have been doing research which has proved – so far – fruitless but we will try our best to work out our best move." Cygnus said, confident.

The Knights nodded, understanding as they were dismissed.

"Do you think Hawkeye is okay?" Oz asked Mihile. Mihile shrugged and gave her a watery grin.

"Just hope for the best."

"_ORCHID! LOTUS!" _Hilla shrieked at the twins, "The Black Mage wants you two in his presence!"

The two white-haired beings immediately rushed to the Black Mage's room.

"Your greatness," They chorused and bowed to the great darkness in front of them except for the glowing slits which were the eyes.

"Orchid, Lotus. I have succeeded in banishing the Heroes to another world." The Black Mage's voice said, echoing in the vast darkness.

"That is great, Master!" Lotus said.

"NO!" The Black Mage roared and slammed a hand, which resembled more of a claw, on the ledge which the twins stood on, "I banished them to _the HUMAN world._"

The twins stared blankly at their master.

"The human world, they know about Maple World and there is a chance that the Heroes would come back!" The Black Mage roared, "So! I AM SENDING YOU TWO TO ELIMINATE THEM. DO NOT FAIL ME!"

"Guys. If it's not safe here, then what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to not to be nervous but it's hard. I have heard a lot of stories of how powerful the Black Mage was. Even more powerful than Rhinne. If they came to Earth… it would be chaos and a catastrophe. Plus, if thousands were killed in Maple World and they had powers to defend themselves, _what _would we humans do? It was a bit beyond my imagination.

"I don't know…" Freud said, biting his lip. Hard enough to draw blood. He seemed the most concerned of all the heroes – who were more blank than worried.

Phantom seemed the second-most concern. At least I think so through his mask – why on Earth did he put it back on?! But I'm good at sensing emotions like fear, nervousness and excitement – a skill I picked up when learning self-defence. Luminous seemed more angry than upset and I noticed – to my horror – that his left eye was glowing a faint red.

But Evan snatched my attention away from Luminous fast. "I want to go home…" He said quietly. I was going to tell him it was fine and stuff but Aran beat me to it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, surprising everyone since she was extremely tough and strong, not really showing emotion.

"It'll be fine, Evan. We will all go back." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at Mercedes who shrugged, equally confused of Aran's antics.

The trip back to my house was in complete silence.

"Yes! A shower! Just what I needed!" Phantom almost leapt into the bathroom but Freud grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in a brace-position.

"Uh." Freud said, casting a glance at Mercedes, "Ladies first."

Phantom whined and complained like a little kid as Mercedes skipped into the bathroom and the sound of rushing water filled the silent (except for the whining) room. Finally, Aran couldn't take it anymore. When Mercedes finally came out, Aran offered for Phantom to use it first and Phantom immediately shut up. This passed a pretty good laugh amongst all, considering the fact that all of us were tensed. Even Mir was, sensing Evan's fear.

As the clock ticked to 10pm, the Heroes plus one Knight were still awake – Aran was talking to Evan, Mercedes was pleasing herself while searching the net (she picked up the concept of an Ipad fast) of archery, Freud was reading some of my books, Phantom and Luminous were glaring at each other but – thank god – not physically fighting, Hawkeye was simply stoning there, staring into the 'vast' space of my house. I felt bad for that dude – to a certain extent. I mean, being zipped away to an alien world and someone just comes up and teases you the whole time.

"Um… So what do you do as a Cygnus Knight?" I sidle up to him. He looked surprised but then swelled with pride as he pronounced:

"We keep the queen happy and safe, of course."

"Um… And what power do you have?" Of course I knew he was a Thunder Breaker and the name suggests it all but to make pep talk, one must know what to do.

"I'm a Thunder Breaker."

"Where does that pirate hat fit in?"

He scowled slightly, "UHUM. I'm part pirate."

"So you make people walk the plank?" I asked innocently.

He face palmed and groaned, burying his face in his hands as I laughed away at his expense. After a short while, my laughter died off as he relieved himself from his head-hand burying. After a while, he growled and said exasperatedly, "UGH! _PLEASE! _It's just a sort of… job. We use cannons and guns and stuff!" Aww, you wounded me, of course I knew that, did you really think I was that stupid?

After a short… talk… or mock or whatever, I got up.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Now, all of you must be yelling in your heads or out loud: Don't be stupid! Don't open it!

Of course I'm not stupid! I didn't open it. I peeked out of the window and peered out. Now, listen, I hadn't played Maplestory for three years and only read about it. So, when I saw those two white-haired people in cloaks, I assumed they were Aran's relations or whatever. Hey – hold it _right _there! I didn't open it! I already said so.

"Aran! I think some of your relatives are here. It's either that or some loan sharks with dyed hair – or just really old." I said, walking back into the living room.

Aran dashed to the window, peeked out and paled. She dashed back, "It's Lotus and Orchid! What do we do?"

"What are they doing here?!" Mercedes frowned, picking up her bows and – to my irritatement – dropping my Ipad.

"Whoever they are, I don't want them to thrash this place." I said, looking around the room I don't expect to be in the current state in less than 10 minutes.

"Of course not," Freud said, "I have a plan~"

Everyone looked at him curiously and in confusion.

I opened the frikin' door in the end.

"Um – I'm not gonna donate to some old folks' home." I said, biting back a smirk. Freud just needed time to 'set-up' while I had to stall them since everyone else would be recognised easily.

"Where are they?" The male – what's his name? Lotus? – growled.

"You'll get white hair if you stress yourself like that." I said, referring to the figure of speech that everyone used.

Both the Black-Wings members' cheeks twitched angrily.

"So, since you have no business here, can you leave?" I heard Aran's faint whistle – the signal.

_5…_

"Where are they?" Orchid held out her weapon.

_4…_

"Where are who? Oh, did one of your old folk friend get dementia and go missing?" I grinned, I honestly couldn't help it.

_3…_

"WHERE ARE THE HEROES?!" Lotus roared, brandishing his weapon in my face.

_2…_

"Two…" I grinned as Lotus and Orchid looked confused, "One…" Their faces went into alarm-mode as they realised I was counting down.

_1…_

_0…_

**BAM! Short, yeah! But I need to say:**

**Thank you, Ecrivien, your follow really made my day~! I was sooooo happy to see that someone followed and favoured my story.**

**I'm not really used to this amount (or lack of) reviews and followers – just see my other fictions and you will know – so I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best, eh?**

**SIDE NOTES:**

**Greetings From: (inspiration)**

**Daphenegurl12 **_**inspired me to be my sarcastic self in this story instead of my normal-blank-on mode in my other stories. **_**DAPHENEGURL12 SAYS: Hi all! I'm really close to Kay Kay here! And she literally is… sarcastic in action stories.**

**TSZSammy2003 **_**being the cousin who made me play Maple in the first place. **_**TSZSammy2003 SAYS: Play Maple now! Your Evan only Level 80! Mine already 85!**

**XxEckhartxX **_**being another cousin who made me play Maple and assisting my beginner's training when I first started.**_

**Well, that's all! CIAO~~~~**

**Oh yeah, I suggest you all read:**

**-Past the Screen **_**by Starry Glasses**_

**Cause it's awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mapling is Random

**I am BACK people! BACK! I am sooooo ever so sorry for leaving you all at that cliff hanger for 20 days and I apologise. You see, I can only use my laptop on Saturdays and I was **_**very **_**busy for the past 3 weeks doing the following:**

**-Playing Maplestory**

**-Practicing story-telling**

**-Doing projects.**

**I was chosen for the story telling competition! Am I ever happy! But I guess it's sad for you all 'because I'm too busy to update.**

**Well, I'll do some review replies and the story begins!**

**Maple Wizard – Yeah, Haha. I was feeling totally random at that time****.**

**Knight Hawkeye's Lover – Glad you like it. And oh, a fellow Singaporean! Thanks for being so awesome about my story. And no, I don't think I can ever invite you over because my parents would freak out if they found out I made an 'internet friend'.**

**Random Person – OwO. You are from Woodgrove Primary School? I don't go there but I know it. Thank you for liking my story and honestly, I'm not that a great writer. I'm not funny, just epicly sarcastic, I guess. Oh wells.**

**Lumina – Thank you for liking it . I was a little surprised that someone would find it even though I didn't update for **_**so **_**long. **

**That's all, on with the show~ (wait whut show)**

**PART 1**

_Previously, on Welcome to Earth…_

_"So, since you have no business here, can you leave?" I heard Aran's faint whistle – the signal._

_5…_

_"Where are they?" Orchid held out her weapon._

_4…_

_"Where are who? Oh, did one of your old folk friend get dementia and go missing?" I grinned, I honestly couldn't help it._

_3…_

_"WHERE ARE THE HEROES?!" Lotus roared, brandishing his weapon in my face._

_2…_

_"Two…" I grinned as Lotus and Orchid looked confused, "One…" Their faces went into alarm-mode as they realised I was counting down._

_1…_

_0…_

_Kyliegurl13 Presents…_

_The impact shocked me. Who knew that a bright light could hurt __that __much? I mean, I __did __duck as Freud had requested. But maybe I didn't stoop low enough because the beam of light hit my left shoulder anyways. Whatever it was, I wasn't gonna complain as the two white-haired people outside took a harder blow. The beam hit them with possibly the force of a bullet train and sent them falling off the ledge towards the ground, seven stories below._

_As expected, they used magic to try and cushion their fall. However, Phantom threw a calling card and summoned a spell to nullify their magic as Mir swooped over and caught the two Black Mage's minions on his back and carried them back to my doorstep in the speed of light. The two 'minions', still stunned by what had happened, lay shell-shocked on the onyx dragon's back as Freud approached them, brandishing his staff._

_"Magnesia, Araosa, Philsa, Lithia, Everest!" Freud chanted. I laughed and earned a scowl from Aran. _

_"That's a really powerful spell. Don't laugh at it." Aran scowled. I nodded, eyes dancing with mirth. What amused me was that if you took the first letter of the words, they spelt MAPLE. Come to think about it…_

_**M**__ercedes  
__**A**__ran  
__**P**__hantom  
__**L**__uminous  
__**E**__van_

_Didn't that spell MAPLE? Wow… now then I noticed. _

_There was a dim flash of light that reminded me of the auroras that lit up the Antarctic skies. The colours were vivid but mystifying. And just like that, the two white-haired mages vanished and in their place was a book. The book had a dark leather cover and was titled in gold words: __Orchid and Lotus, Black Mage Servants. __"What on Earth that?" I asked as Freud opened it and the contents page showed things like 'History', 'Magic', 'Secrets', 'Reason for Joining the Black Mage', 'Enemies' and 'Trivia'._

Mercedes frowned and plucked the book out of Freud's hands and flipped through it before laughing, "I guess this is when they say we can read them 'like an open book'." She smirked sarcastically. Sarcasm much?

Evan looked awed at the display of magic as he patted Mir on the head.

Freud took the book back from Mercedes and said, "You guys go to sleep, I will read this and see what I can find about the Black Mage."

Hawkeye shook his head, "Nope, I'm a Cygnus Knight and it's my duty to learn more too."

"Eh. Wait a moment." I cut in. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What the heck was that?"

"Was what?" Mercedes asked, confused. Phantom shrugged.

"That." I pointed to the nullifying card Phantom had used. It was glowing a faint purple and the edges were jagged.

"What? There's nothing wrong." Phantom stooped down and picked up the card. I was going to yell '_don't touch it, you idiot. You'll get cut' _but at the same time, I wanted to prove my point that the edges were sharp and jagged and so, when he got cut, then I would say 'I told you'. However, much to my surprise, he picked it up like nothing was wrong with it. Everyone was staring at me now like I was insane. And I started to panic, was I seeing things? Was there something wrong with my mind?

"Uh, Miss, Are you okay?" Luminous asked, his red eye dimming to a violet.

"Yep. I thought I saw something but never mind." I said and rubbed my eyes, "Maybe it's because it's late and I'm tired or something."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked at the card in Phantom's hand. It was back to the original state of a normal card.

Three words for all that happened: What. The. Shit.

Four words for life: This. World. Is. Crazy.

-TIME SKIP-

**[3:00pm]Mercedes-Archer: **Hi.

**[3:00pm]Freud-Dragon-M: **Earthlings have good inventions. This is more convenient than telepathy.

**[3:00pm]Kyliegurl13: **Guys, quit fooling around with my tablet and Ipads.

**[3:01pm]Mercedes-Archer: **But this thing called a 'chat room' is very innovative.

**[3:01pm]Kyliegurl13: **But it will increase my electricity bill so _please _turn off my Ipad, Mercedes. And Freud, lay off my tablet. Who said you could use it.

**[3:01pm]Luminous_E: **You still hadn't explained who Bill is.

When I saw that, I logged out from my chat room and stalked over to the group of Heroes plus one Knight and yelled at them, "Seriously, can we just _all _do something less… 'costly'?" They looked up and nodded. Freud switched off my tablet and returned it but Mercedes didn't seem like she wanted to part with the Ipad yet so I let her hold on to it.

"How did you guys even create your accounts?" I asked them. They were, like, unexperienced in technology and so _how in the name of Frith _they did that remained a mystery.

"Well, it's simple enough to understand." Freud said callously.

That was when Mercedes piped up, "Hey, what's this?"

I glanced at the Ipad and froze when I saw the webpage she was on.

_ games/Maplestory_

My reaction: Justttttt great.

**PART TWO~**

"Hey look, 'Maplestory: the Beginning'." Mercedes read aloud, "The summary says: 'Phantom falls in love with Luminous but the light mage is not gonna return any feelings. Phantom will do _anything_to get his true love. I.e. Serenades, flowers.'"

Phantom looked incredulous, "What da hell is that?"

I face palmed. So much for keeping Maplestory being a game a secret.

"It's called fan-fiction. People take their favourite movies, shows, games or books and write stories about it." I explained, "There is something I was holding back… in Earth, Maple World is actually a game. A hit too." I said. I felt six eyes bore into my skull as they stared, uncomprehending and disbelieving. "Here." I reached to my laptop and clicked on the little mushroom icon on my desktop. The game loaded and popped up. I clicked on my now-level-90 Evan and showed it to the Heroes and one Knight.

"Eh? That's me!" Evan yelled.

A random other player who was a Luminous flashed jumped by.

"What on MapleWorld?" Luminous breathed.

"You see?" I said, hoping they would take this understandingly. Who knew what Aran would do? Throw a fit? Throw a tantrum? Throw a _chair_? I mean, it's scary when you find yourself in some other world and find out you are _game characters _there.

"Wait…" Freud's brow furrowed and everyone stared at him. Evan was close to tears by now and was cuddled by Aran who seemed at loss for words. Phantom was clenching and unclenching his fists. Mercedes was bewildered and freaked out. Luminous remained emotionless. Hawkeye looked terrified. And me? I was stupefied. Freud paused as he collected his thoughts, "Rhinne once mentioned something… she said… something about another world? I suppose that is Earth. And that there was this 'Reality Twist' thing… whatever it is."

I was too distracted to tell them what 'Reality Twist' was.

"So… We were brought from our world to Earth and Earth plays a game called Maplestory about us." Mercedes breathed.

Things won't funny now.

"But what difference does it make?" Phantom spoke up. The group of people – including me – looked at him, confused and uncomprehending. Phantom drew a breath, "Just because Earth plays a game about us doesn't mean we _are _a game. We are we. What we need to find out now is how to go back."

I changed my mind about Phantom right there. Maybe he wasn't _such _a jerk.

-:-

"Mihile?"

"Yes, Oz?"

"I keep fearing for Hawkeye's safety. He is like a little brother, actually." The red head pushed back a long lock and tucked it into her hood.

The dawn warrior looked at her, "What I'm concerned about is Cygnus. She is overworking herself on finding a spell to-"

The door slammed open and Irena charged in, bouncing excitedly.

"Shinsoo may be able to bring them back!"

"Really?" Oz asked, brightening a little.

"May." Mihile muttered and got a glare from Irena.

"Well, we found this very old spell called 'Twist Reality'." Irena said, "We are guessing that, maybe, they have been sent to one of the universes nearby. Like the one with Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. So… Cygnus is gonna try and locate them and bring them back!"

"How much percentage chance?" Mihile asked, being practical but spoiling the mood completely.

"Five or so… maybe less." Irena faltered.

"That's… sad." Oz sighed.

"Just because there is a small chance doesn't mean there is no chance!" Irena chirped positively. Mihile nodded and they got up.

-:-

**So… this chapter is **_**very **_**messed up and I regret writing it but I was too lazy to try and retype it so this is the story line now. I know this chapter was also MUCH LESS funny than the previous three and I apologise. I'm not in the mood because I meant to boil water and I forgot about it and now the kettle is blown.**

**Sometimes I hate my phone for not ringing when I set the alarm.**

**Oh wells, wait until this Saturday for the next update. My favourite Maplestory account character is a Mercedes called Kyliestar. She's only level 20 now but IDK why but I like it. **

**Ciao~ I'm off.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mapling is Dangerous

**This is going to be a relatively short one. With only 1200 words! I'll update tomorrow or so. But before we begin, REVIEW REPLIES! :)**

**Rinui: Thank you! But I'm not sure, ya know. I can only play Maplestory on Saturdays and it is normally only after 4pm. Plus, I'm trying to level up my level 30 Mercedes now – desperately. It's taking so long.**

**But if you really want to meet up, just PM me a timing tomorrow that you are comfortable with. And the channel. Uh… I play that world that has a little sheep logo on it because I love sheep! **

"Makes... Sense, I guess." Aran muttered grudgingly and yawned.

"So, anyways, let's just read these!" Mercedes chirped and scrolled down the page looking at the fan-fictions, "get a load of this, Freud! Afrien Hates Thieves. Let me see the summary... 'Afrien hates thieves, in other words, Phantom. However, he must put the hatred aside for his master to be happy. Yaoi.' Wait. What is yaoi?"

I shrugged because I didn't want to... Corrupt her mind.

"Oh wells. Let's see this other one. Luminous and Phantom's Wedding!" Mercedes laughed.

"WHAT?!" Luminous roared, his eyes turning red and his face flushed. I laughed along with Mercedes and Freud. "WHY WOULD I MARRY A PESKY THIEF?!" He yelled. I shrugged again.

"Pairings." I sniggered.

"What other ridiculous pairings are there?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well," I smirked, "There are Hawkeye X Mihile ones." I looked over at Freud, "And there are Freud and Mercedes ones." I was relieved at how well the heroes and one knight were accepting this. I guess they were heroes and knight for a reason. It's a relief, really. The only person slightly affected was Evan. But he had Aran.

"Let's see here... Evan and Phantom!" Mercedes continued reading out the random pairings, "And... What on MapleWorld? ARIA AND CYGNUS?! Aria is DEAD for one thing. They are both WOMEN for another. And Empresses are STRAIGHT."

I decided to let Mercedes have her fun reading the internet stuff.

Aran had managed to (finally) figure out how to use the TV.

"Uh... I thought you said humans didn't have powers?" She asked as (this is random) Elsa from Frozen did her Let It Go.

"Nah. This is just our imagination about things." I shrug, "Though we are incapable of such stuff."

"Right..." Aran looked still a little confused as she pulled her hairband free and redid her ponytail, "Then... If you don't have powers, how come are pictures able to be displayed on the box?" She jerked her head in the direction of the TV. Great. I DIDN'T know how to explain that one. I mean, TV was such a daily used object that I think hardly anyone questions how it works.

"Itzliddat." I said, leaving her scratching her head.

I looked around at the rest; Evan was playing with Mir (I still feared for my rabbit's safety and all), Freud was reading that Orchid & Lotus book and Phantom and Luminous were arguing again. Suddenly I had a crazy idea.

"How about we replicate that day you came? Thunderstorm, 6pm that sort of stuff. Maybe you will be sent back to Maplestory?"

-:-

"Orchid and Lotus failed me." The black mage hissed, his voice dangerously soft.

"We are sorry, master." Hilla bowed as Von Leon did too (though he had problems due to his size).

"What can we do in their place?" Hilla asked.

A giant, gloved and almost covered by the sleeve fist slammed down, "What do you think?"

"Kill the Heroes?" Von Leon asked.

"NO!" The Black Mage roared, startling the two people before him. "I'm gonna tell you two - Cygnus is likely to try and bring them back, right?" He didn't wait for their reply, "So, you kill Cygnus first!"

"But the guards, Knights and spells!" Hilla cried, "And that bird!"

"NONSENSE!" The Black Mage roared, the aura around darkening to a vicious black, "With one knight gone, the defence is 1/5 weaker! With five heroes gone, my seal is free!"

The information made the evil doers smile evilly.

-:-

"Ugh... My head." Eckhart woke up and ran his hands through his... Wait what. Green hair?! He freaked out and ran his hands over his body, "Hell no, no, no!" He grabbed a bedside mirror and peered into it in utmost horror and saw Irena's face looking back at him.

Being Eckhart, he tried to stay calm.

"The Black Mage has something to do with this..." He muttered.

At the same time, Irena woke up and sneezed. A burst of fire came out from her palms and she screamed, "OZ!" She tried to summon her wind to put the fire out but to her horror, fire spurted out of her hand instead. She leapt out of bed and stomped out the fire before dashing out to find Mihile.

-:-

"The Black Mage knew we were weaker but not weak enough for him to attack, therefore he casted a spell and swopped our bodies!" Mihile said frantically to the other Knights. Oz was now Mihile. Mihile was now Eckhart. Eckhart was now Irena. Irena was now Oz.

"But we don't know how to control these powers!" Irena yelled.

"That's the point!" Mihile gasped.

"We need Hawkeye to reverse the spell, of course." Eckhart spoke up.

"So... Who wants to go to the Unknown?" Oz piped up.

Mihile had this serious face on as he said severely, "We must... ... ... ... ... ... Draw lots."

-:-

"No, the laptop was more of here..." I shifted the laptop 2cm from where Aran had dumped it.

"The plug was in the third socket, right?" Evan mused.

"Uh no... The charger was placed in the second." The heroes and knight were eager to return to MapleWorld and they were hurrying around, trying to copy the day they arrived.

"Wait." Aran said, "How do we control the weather? It was thundery with lightning."

Hawkeye smirked, "Allow me."

He held out his hand and aimed it to the sky... When Mercedes hit him with a pillow. "Stop. I just thought of something. If we return to MapleWorld... Freud..."

The atmosphere immediately tensed and grew cold as realization sunk into all the heroes. If they returned to MapleWorld, Freud would be dead again. The only reason he was alive here was because Rhinne had sealed his spirit in the temple of time and he had been dragged into Earth when the 'Reality Twist' had been used. The room was eerily silent.

"How about," I began, "We try to send you back first, and if Freud is dead there, I can drag you all back here?"

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically but Aran, Luminous and Evan looked doubtful. Freud and Phantom looked like they were gonna sit on the fence and not say anything.

"Wait," Hawkeye cut in, "How do we know it would work?"

"We don't know." I told him, "Just try." As if on cue, my phone started ringing with the ringtone I set – the chorus of 'Try' by Pink. I face palmed while Evan giggled and patted Mir.

-:-

"_Please, _Neinhart?" Oz whimpered.

"Absolutely not. We do not need our Queen to tire herself out even more." The light-blue (or white) haired man snapped sternly.

"It's okay, Neinhart." Cygnus interrupted.

"No, My Queen." Neinhart looked unhappy with the idea.

"Oh, yes." Cygnus retorted in a high-pitched innocent voice. In the end, Neinhart was no match for the queen and agreed reluctantly.

-:-

"The power isn't as strong as when we sent Hawkeye!" Irena gasped.

"Of course, it's been used up." Neinhart snapped as he watched the portal swirl around, flickering in and out of existence. Everyone held their breaths and waited…

-:-

The first bolt of lightning crashed down as I randomly moved my Mercedes around, bored. There was really nothing to do. I checked my skill list and the 'Reality Twist' skill was labelled 'Unable to Activate'. So there was nothing to do but wait for Eaglebut… err… Hawkeye to rack up the storm to the same calibre as the day they came. Another clap of thunder. Another flash of lightning. I smirked slightly as I remembered the weather forecast on the newspapers (_Sunny with very light showers over the East and Southern areas_). If the weather forecasters saw the storm… the joke was on them.

And finally… suddenly, the Reality Twist skill lit up and… changed? 'Twist Reality'? What the… No matter. I clicked and dragged it to my 'Shift' button on the key controls and pressed it. The screen crawled white again. And I felt light-headed.

-:-

"Hey? The portal is growing stronger?"

"They must be trying to come back from the other side!" Mihile in Eckhart's body gasped.

There was a brilliant flash and then there was silence…

**Yes! Finally done with this randomness. The body swop idea just popped in when I was doing my Science stuff about cloning. Stupidity at its finest much? Well, wait for the update soon. Maybe I may not be able to update tomorrow due to some family business. Ciao!**


End file.
